


Mercy Left Behind

by ErinLin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Story, Untold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinLin/pseuds/ErinLin
Summary: Angela is up late again working on different projects. She decides to take a quick break but is distracted by a light coming from Dr. O'Deorain's old office.





	Mercy Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> With the recent Retribution comic release, a lot of my story head-cannons are still in tact with the characters who end up in Talon are actually working to stop a corrupt overwatch leadership (Higher up than Morrison, such as Director Petras). 
> 
> This is a short chapter but I wrote it as a quick set-up to the events that Angela experiences immediately following Retribution.

 

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was nearly 3 AM; surely no-one else in the lab was awake. I stood and let out a groan as I stretched out the tense muscles in my body from top to bottom. I looked at the clock again, 3:01.

Collecting a few loose research notes onto a clipboard, I made my way to the cafeteria for a snack. Humming to myself, I began thinking about the next steps to my work on medical nano-technology, the Overwatch research team had made amazing breakthroughs through the past months. Ways for metals and organic material to slowly regenerate on their own. It was hardly ready for any kind of practical field use, but we were getting there.

I turned a corner and saw that the lights were on in Dr. O’Deorain's old office, glancing through the frosted glass on the doors I could see two silhouettes.

Muttering under my breath, “Pardon…?” I pulled on the door handle.

There were hushed voices for a moment and then immediate silence. The closest individual was standing and facing away, but I immediately noticed Commander Reyes sitting on the exam table adjusting his shirt as if he had just put it back on. 

“Ah, Doctor Ziegler.” The chilling, slow voice came from the tall standing figure.

Moira turned her head slowly to glance sideways at me. My stomach dropped, Ive never had a good feeling when she was around. She turned her head back towards the equipment next to her and threw something in a drawer and closed it. 

Gabe hopped off the table and approached me, his calm smile putting me somewhat at ease again. “Angela! What are you doing up so late,” He pulled back Velcro on his wrist and checked the time. "Or so early? Wow, its 3 in the morning.”

“Oh, I was organizing research notes for the Valkyrie project. We’ve gone through so many revisions and changes, Its hard to not keep working.” I gestured to my clipboard. I looked back at Moira who was now approaching as well. She was so tall and slender and kept her hands behind her back like she was hiding something. “What are you doing here at the Swiss branch?"

Moira curled her lips and parted them to speak but Gabe interrupted. “I invited her here for some TS Blackwatch projects. We started working this afternoon but just lost track of time.”

My mind began racing and I felt extremely uncomfortable. Moira is infamous for her blurred ethics and has been reprimanded too many times to count with fingers. I wasn’t sure if experiments in the middle of the night for Blackwatch was better or worse with the program suspended at the moment.

“Why was I not consulted instead?” My eyes were locked with O’Deorain’s as I asked. I regretted the question as soon as she re-applied her fiendish smile. “I mean, Im Chief medical officer for this branch, this is the first I’ve heard of any Blackwatch projects.”

Gabe brushed a finger over his eyebrow and spoke up again. "Im so sorry, Angela. I can’t tell you anything right now. This is on a need-to-know, despite security clearances. The voices in charge have selected Dr. O’Deorain for this project."

_I sighed. Gabe…You are the voice in charge for Black watch._

I took a step back into the doorway, taking my leave. “I understand, sorry for intruding. Commander Reyes, Dr. Odeorain.” I gave a small nod to each of them and turned out the door, hearing the smallest chuckle from Moira before the door closed. My face warming up and my heart beating faster, I swiftly made my way back to my office and locked the door. I clutched my chest and let my clipboard drop to the floor.

_Oh my god. What is going on._


End file.
